gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Regina
The Regina is a station wagon appearing in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories and The Lost and Damned episodic game for Grand Theft Auto IV. Design GTA Vice City — GTA Vice City Stories The Regina between GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories is designed as a quitessentially 1980s American station wagon that resembles a 1984-1988 Chevrolet Caprice Estate Wagon in the placement of the wood paneling and chrome strips on the sides; The shape of hood's front also echoes 70's Cadillacs. The grille resembles that of a mid-'80s Pontiac Parisienne. Unlike all these cars, the Regina is front wheel drive. The Lost and Damned ).]] In The Lost and Damned, the Dundreary Regina is designed as a lean 1960s station wagon with aftermarket wheels, low ground clearance and a faded body color. The car's sides resemble those of 1960s GM B platform station wagons, for example the 1965-1970 Chevrolet Impala, or 1965-1969 Pontiac Bonneville; it is more likely from the Impala wagons as it has a lack of lower creases; the black roof, however seems to be more typical of Pontiac wagons. The taillight and rear chrome design resemble those of the 1965 Pontiacs, especially the Bonneville station wagon; the front loosely resembles most 1961 Pontiac models. 1966 Pontiac Bonneville station wagon - link Performance GTA Vice City — GTA Vice City Stories Between GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories, the Regina's acceleration is modest, and its speed is severely lacking - with the Regina's front-wheel drive powertrain, the underpowered V8 struggles to move this behemoth. Handling is sluggish, the car suffers from obvious understeer, and the brakes do a barely acceptable job of slowing the enormous chassis. The Regina is not especially sturdy, nor capable of withstanding heavy damage, and is a generally undesirable vehicle. The Lost and Damned With a significant cosmetic change, the Regina in The Lost and Damned sports several noticeable differences in its performance. Whilst the Regina still possesses average acceleration (0 to 60 mph in 10 seconds), the car can achieve considerably good speeds, with a maxiumum speed of an estimated 90 mph (145 kmph). Due to its heavier weight, the car is less nimble than its predecessors, occasionally requiring the aid of the e-brake in tight corners or high speed turns, similarly, its brakes can only do an average job stopping the car in moderate-to-high speeds. The car's engine also behaves similarly to various beater cars in GTA IV, emitting a worn out engine noise, occasionally taking a noticeably long time to start, and backfiring through its exhaust pipes. Modifications (GTA San Andreas) In TransFender: *Colors (two areas) *Nitro (three varieties) *Wheels (ten varieties) *Bass Boost *Hydraulics Trivia *The Regina plays the following radio stations by default when entered: ** K-JAH in GTA San Andreas. ** Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 in The Lost and Damned. * The interior of the Regina in The Lost and Damned is a near-duplicate of the Stallion's interior. * The Lost and Damned's Regina appears to lack B-pillars, yet features rear doors that are hinged to the front, where the B-pillar should be. * In the beta, the Regina's rear clusters had a different design as seen here. * In Latin, "Regina" translates into "queen." Locations GTA Vice City Stories * At Mary-Jo Cassidy's Apartment. * Commonly seen driven around Little Haiti and Little Havana. * Parked at the trailer park south of Sunshine Autos(PSP version only). GTA San Andreas *Usually spawns at a car park behind Well Stacked Pizza in Idlewood, Los Santos. *In rural areas The Lost and Damned * The Regina's only confirmed appearance in the game is during the mission Heavy Toll. The easiest way to obtain this vehicle is to take it to the Bohan safehouse. :* To prevent losing the Slamvan from this mission, it is best to push the Regina there using the Slamvan. :* If the player hurriedly heads to a nearby road after Heavy Toll, there is a chance that the car may spawn parked or in traffic. :* If the player takes a Regina during the mission and leaves the area, failing the mission and reappearing in Elizabeta's house, quickly go to the nearest street where there might be a few Reginas. :* If you get in the Slamvan quickly during the mission and drive away, the gang members will get in their cars and follow you. Drive to a safe house, kill them, get out of the Slamvan, enter a Regina and park it. * Commonly spawned in traffic if the player is driving the Regina. * If the player has one saved at one of their safe houses, they will usually spawn all over the city. }} de:Regina es:Regina fr:Regina pl:Regina Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in The Lost and Damned Category:Station Wagons